Kuroshitsuji: Children of Demon Prologue
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: Sebastian punya majikan baru. Tapi, Tuan Mudanya yg baru ini benar2 nakal dan menyebalkan. Sebastian pun tak luput dari keusilannya. Tapi, entah mengapa Sebastian tidak pernah membencinya n tak mau meninggalkannya walau tak terikat kontrak spt Ciel.


Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction: Children of Demon

~Prologue of a New Life~

"Bocchan! Ayo, bangun, Bocchan!"

"Nnnggg…Ada apa, Sebastian?"

Selamat siang pembaca. Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Dulunya saya adalah butler dari Keluarga Phantomhive, tetapi setelah kematian Tuan Muda saya, Ciel Phantomhive, saya harus kembali mencari majikan baru. Dan, akhirnya di sinilah—di mansion Keluarga Middleford inilah, saya mendapatkan majikan yang baru. Ah, tentunya kalian mengenal Keluarga Middleford, bukan? Ya, itu adalah Keluarga dari Lady Elizabeth, tunangan Tuan Muda Ciel. Tetapi, majikan saya sekarang bukanlah Lady Elizabeth, tetapi anak laki – laki yang saat ini berada di depan saya—cucu dari Lady Elizabeth, Tuan Muda Lucifer.

"Lagi – lagi Anda tertidur di saat bekerja," keluhku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bosan, tahu!" katanya. "Apa gak ada hal yang menarik?"

"Hhh…Bocchan, saya mengerti kalau Anda masih berumur 12 tahun, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Anda kan—"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti! Aku adalah pewaris dan Kepala Keluarga Middleford, kan?" serunya. "Tak usah kau bilang pun aku tahu."

"Bocchan…"

"Kau itu pilih kasih ya Sebastian?" katanya.

"Saya pilih kasih?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Buktinya cuma aku saja yang harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan membosankan ini!" keluhnya.

"Jadi, mau Anda, saya harus menyerahkan pekerjaan ini kepada Nona Lucia juga?" kataku.

"A…ah! Ti…tidak, bukan begitu! Aku tak mau kau menyuruh Lucia mengerjakannya juga!" serunya panik.

Nona Lucia adalah adik kembar dari Tuan Muda Lucifer. Walau kembar, banyak hal yang berbeda dari mereka, mulai dari warna rambut, warna mata, bahkan sifat mereka. Kalau Tuan Muda selalu aktif dan ceria, Nona Lucia lebih tertutup dan jarang berbicara, bahkan hanpir tak pernah berekspresi.

"Kalau begitu Anda tak perlu mengeluh, kan?" kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya, iya! Kalau begitu, Sebastian, buatkan aku cake strawberry, sana!" katanya.

"Tidak boleh!" kataku tegas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" keluhnya.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, kalau Anda makan cake, bisa – bisa nanti makanannya disisakan," jawabku.

"Eeeh? Sedikit saja kan tak masalah," bujuknya.

"Tidak boleh!" tegasku.

"Cih, pelit," keluhnya.

"Hhh…Bocchan, dari pada itu, sebaiknya Anda segera selesaikan laporan itu," kataku.

"Iya, iya! Cerewet!" serunya.

Akhirnya, saya hanya menarik nafas melihat kelakuan majikan saya itu dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Om – om cerewet," kata Tuan Muda dengan pelan sebelum saya sempat membuka pintu.

"Bocchan…" kataku sambil menatap Tuan Muda dengan kesal.

"Apa? Kau masih ada yang mau dibicarakan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," kataku seraya tersenyum kesal. "Saya permisi."

"Om – om pelit," katanya lagi.

"Bocchan, saya mendengarnya," kataku kesal.

"Hee? Apa?" katanya pura – pura bodoh.

Saya hanya tersenyum kesal melihat tingkahnya, dan akhirnya benar – benar meninggalkan ruangannya. Begitu saya keluar dari ruangan, suara tawanya langsung meledak memenuhi ruangan.

"Hei, Sebastian, ada apa dengan Tuan Muda? Suara tawanya keras sekali," tanya James.

Dia adalah koki di mansion ini. Selain itu ada juga maid bernama Celine, dan Heidy si tukang kebun. Ketidakbergunaan mereka hampir sama dengan si trio idiot: Bard, Meylene, dan Finny.

"Tidak apa – apa," kataku. "Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu sana!"

"Hhh…iya, iya," keluhnya sambil kembali ke dapur.

Entah mengapa saya merasa kehidupan saya yang sekaran lebih berat dari yang lalu. Tuan Muda Ciel memang egois, tetapi dia tak pernah iseng. Sedangkan, Tuan Muda Lucifer benar – benar nakal dan sangat iseng. Kalau saya pikir – pikir, kerusakan yang sering terjadi di mansion ini, 70% disebabkan oleh Tuan Muda, dan sisa 30%nya disebabkan oleh 3 pelayan tak berguna itu. Tuan Muda yang nakal ditambah pelayan tak berguna. Entah akan jadi seperti apa kehidupan saya yang sekarang.

Memang terlalu banyak perbedaan antara Tuan Muda Ciel dan Tuan Muda Lucifer. Tapi, perbedaan yang terbesar dari mereka adalah…

"Sebastian…" tiba – tiba saja ada yang menarik pakaianku.

"Nona Lucia, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau benci oniisama?" tanya Nona Lucia.

Saya tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Begitu…" katanya lalu meninggalkanku dan pergi ke ruangan tempat Tuan Muda Lucifer berada. Kemudian saya pun pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam.

_Ya, saya memang tak bisa membenci mereka._

"Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Ah, akhirnya. Aku sudah lapar sekali," kata Tuan Muda. "Tumpukan dokumen dan laporan itu benar – benar menguras energiku."

"Apa Anda sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengeluarkan semua 'kemampuan' yang kumiliki, lho!" katanya seraya tersenyum puas.

"Bocchan, sudah saya bilang berkali – kali kalau—"

"Iya, tidak boleh pakai 'kemampuan' dalam pekerjaan, kan?" katanya santai.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda lakukan?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Habisnya aku bosan sih. Lucia juga membantu. Iya, kan, Lucia?" katanya.

"Iya, oniisama," jawab Nona Lucia.

"Nona Lucia, seharusnya Anda tak boleh membantu Tuan Muda. Kan saya sudah sering mengingatkan," tegurku.

"Jangan salahkan Lucia. Aku yang minta kok," kata Tuan Muda dengan cueknya.

"Memang benar. Anda yang salah," kataku. "Kenapa sih Anda tak pernah bisa—"

"Tak pernah bisa seperti Ciel Phantomhive?" selanya.

Saya hanya terdiam.

"Sebastian, aku bukan Ciel Phantomhive ataupun ibu. Aku tak punya kewajiban atasmu, karena aku tak pernah menjalin kontrak denganmu," katanya kesal. "Kalau kau tak puas denganku atau dengan Lucia, kau bisa pergi sesukamu," lanjutnya.

"Bocchan…"

Ya, benar. Tuan Muda Lucifer tak pernah mengikat kontrak apapun dengan saya. Saya tak punya kewajiban apapun untuk mengikutinya dan mematuhinya. Tetapi…

"Sebastian," panggil Nona Lucia. "Kau benci kami?"

Saya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Saya lalu menatap Tuan Muda Lucifer, sinar matanya terlihat penasaran—menunggu saya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabku seraya tersenyum. "Lagipula, tak benar kalau saya tak terjalin kontrak apapun dengan kalian."

"Hah? Memangnya kami pernah mengikat kontrak apa denganmu?" tanya Tuan Muda bingung.

"Darah," jawabku.

"Darah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya," jawabku. "dalam darah Tuan Muda dan Nona mengalir darahku. Hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasanku berada di sini."

Tuan Muda terlihat terkejut mendengar jawaban saya. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, ia lalu kembali melepaskan tawanya ke udara. "Ka…kau benar – benar lucu, Sebastian?" katanya.

Saya tersenyum. "Apa jawaban saya segitu lucunya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini kan iblis, tapi bisa – bisanya ngomong kayak gitu!" serunya sambil terus tertawa. "Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku sudah mengerti sekarang, otousama," lanjutnya seraya menyeringai.

Saya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tuan Muda. "Kalau begitu saya harap Tuan Muda harus lebih bertanggung jawab lagi dalam bekerja," kataku. "Saya berkata begini bukan karena saya ingin Anda bersikap seperti Ciel Phantomhive, tapi karena saya ingin Anda manjadi seorang Earl dan Kepala Keluarga Middleford yang terhormat."

"Hehehe…iya, iya,"jawabnya. "Kalau begitu, Sebastian, aku boleh kan makan _dessert_nya 2 kali lebih banyak dari kemarin?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eeeehhhh…? Pelit!"

_Yah…mungkin kehidupan yang disebut manusia 'keluarga' ini…tidak buruk juga…_

~END~


End file.
